Naruto answering machines
by AkiraWolf
Summary: Ever wonder what type of messages are left in our favorite Characters machines?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto answering machines.

I always get a kick out of stuff like this so I decided why not me?

Some basics. I will post any ideas you give me. For example of you wanted Temari to leave a message for Naruto tell me and give me ideas. However I wont to Yoai or Yuri, At all. Second I want it rated teen at all times. Thirs I would like some original stuff that is funny or creative, And will accept prank calls.

Yeah. That is pretty much it we can start with Naruto's and go off from there.

Also this is a contest, I guess the most creative person for each chapter will have his or he name mentioned in the last chapter the chapter of fame.

((Yeah the prize sounds way corny and I will add more prizes))


	2. Naruto

Chapter one.

Naruto

It was a hard long day and Naruto walked into his room. He noticed that his answering machine was full of messages. He had forgotten to check it for a while. He turned it on, "N-Naruto Kun? I-Its Hinata. Wa-Want to get ramen la-later? Beep" He blushed. And frowned as another message came on from Neji. "Fate has determined that Hinata-Sama called you. You are a loser as is she and you to will have loser children. This message went on for ten minutes and ended with "Oh and you left some shurkin at our training site" Naruto had to laugh at this. Leave It to Neji, to leave such a long message. Finally he had a message from Ino. "Naruto Why did you have to teach Konohamaru your perverted technique? I'm going to hurt you!"

Naruto shivered as Ino's angry voice penetrated into his skull. He made some ramen, after gathering his courage he picked up the phone and called Hinata. He got her answering machine. "Hey its me Naruto. Let' s get ramen tomorrow at five? Can you call me back? You looked nice yesterday. Hey can you ask Ino to not kill me? Later." Beep.

((Okay how was this? I did it all by myself. As you can tell Hinata will be the next chapter. ))


	3. Hinata

Chapter two

Hinata

Hinata went into her room she smiled as she brushed her hair she noticed her answering machine. As she walked she noticed Gaara's gourd forgotten when Neji used her house with his house guys only party, she had stayed at TenTen's for the event. She was happy Neji trusted her to care for Gaara's gourd while he called Gaara to tell him. As she walked to her answering machine she noticed that she had messages she smiled as she heard Naruto's but there was more. A lot more, a girl named Ranko accidentally left a message for Neji. Hinata put the message on a tape she would give it to Neji tomorrow.

Kiba had also called, "hey Hinata training is cancelled for tomorrow I already called Shino. I herd a rumor you and Naruto had a hot date coming up uh.. very exciting. I know you like him and all that. Good luck and Don't faint again, beep"

Finally Hinata herd from Sakura reminding her to bring lots of marshmallows for the big campout at Sakura's place, and even a message from Lee asking if he thought Tenten would like a spandex outfit for Christmas he had to know early to tell Gai sensei how many orders to fill in. Hinata Picked up the phone and fast. She got Lee's answering machine. "um lee kun? I-I don't thing T-TenTen Chan would li-like one. Not that they are ba-bad. She uh likes her cu-current look. Beep"

((Much Thanks to mastersword124356 and Lady Ranko for coming up with funny Ideas! See you all soon with Rock Lee's ))


	4. Rock Lee

Chapter three

((Before I begin I want to apologize to others who felt I was not descriptive enough. I see your point re-read it and decided that my story needs more plot and needs to be more descriptive. I hope those who like the story continue to like it. Thank you, Akira Wolf))

Rock Lee

Rock lee stumbled into his messy apartment; his black bowl cut was wet and messy. Lee was soaking wet and in a pair of green spandex swim trunks. He looked around; the apartment looked like a tornado ran though destroying everything in its path. His bed was covered in clean clothing. The walls were drenched in grape soda and his floor had a giant stain the shape of Texas left over from the time Neji and Him decided to play beauty school. The two shampooed each other's hair, when Tenten burst into the room crying with joy because her Male rabbit had given birth. Apparently George the bunny was Georgina and met a wild male bunny. Tenten sacred them into dumping the expensive conditioner on his floor into the shape of Texas, the conditioner was cleaned off this carpet, but the blue coloring stained it.

Lee was wet because of a wild pool party honoring the ramen date; this party was held at Kiba's house. Everything was fine until Gaara started flirting with Kiba's sister. Kiba pushed Gaara into the pool, when the party found out that due to the fact Gaara lived in the Desert he did not know how to swim. Lee dragged Gaara out of the pool, ((Sakura had to give Gaara mouth to mouth and still hasn't gotten the taste of wet sand off her lips.)) After that the party ended because the pool was filled with sand. Every guest went home high off of soda pop and sugar from Hinata's super sugar cookies. As lee staggered in he listened to his massages. After hearing form Hinata he smiled. He should give her a spandex jumpsuit. In the Horror neon green one size fits all, breathable fabric.

"Lee it's Temari (Gaara's older sister) Just calling to make sure that Gaara doesn't go into the pool he is covered in sand his absolute defense and he cant swim. And tell him that his Teddy Bear Mr. Fluffy Chucks is back from the dry cleaners. I would call him but his cell phone is out of batteries. Thanks bye!" Lee winced he remembered Gaara's teddy bear. Gaara was the only ninja that still slept with a toy. Normally people would tease a 14-year-old boy for sleeping with a teddy bear, but no one tease Gaara and lived.

"Lee this is Darth Vader I am your Father!" Lee stared at the phone in wonderment. This was the worst prank call he had ever received. The best was a phone call from Neji saying he and Sakura (lee's hugest crush) were going out. Lee had over reacted by punching his door-leaving a hole in it. The hole let in a bad draft most nights, But Luckily the new Ivory door was coming in for delivery in a week.

Finally the last message played it was from Sakura Lee cheered as it played. "Lee? It's Sakura have you herd of Tenten's bunny? We are trying to find homes for hyperactive bunnies. Would you take the smallest please? Tenten and I think It would be a good pet for you. Call me back okay?"

Lee grinned of all the bunnies he like d the smallest one the best. The other bunnies hopped around wildly but the tiniest was the fastest of all. It was the most youthful in Lee's mind. He looked around the messy room what harm could a baby bunny be? He smiled he had always wanted a pet but was scared of most. When he was seven the animals in the petting farm attacked him. He had no idea horses did not like noise, until it was too late. Lee picked up the phone he knew that Sakura would be working at her part-time job at the hospital. She was the cutest nurse. So he called her. "Sakura I will take the bunny!"


End file.
